No More Waiting
by money makes me smile
Summary: While Paige is alone in the Manor, her thoughts drift towards a certain Whitelighter. Title makes sense if you read the story. lol. Oneshot. Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.


Hello dear readers! Yes, here is another one-shot brought to you by me; money makes me smile, and The-Cheese-Fairy, who challenged me to write this. Lol. So, my loyal readers, this story is set after The Seven Year Witch. Enjoy!

* * *

Paige lay alone in her room, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, tears streaming down her face. Whenever she was alone in the old Victorian Manor, her thoughts were always set on one man, who had died and had become a Whitelighter. But he was more than just a Whitelighter; he was the love of her life. The love that got away, some might say. The love that could return yet couldn't. The love that _would_ return but _wouldn't_. 

Whenever Paige closed her eyes, she saw her lover. She saw his face and his deep blue eyes which she always drowned in whenever she looked into them. Paige wanted to see those eyes again. She _needed _to see those eyes again. The youngest Halliwell took her eyes away from gazing at the white, chalky ceiling and looked around her room. There were many pictures of her and Kyle Brody sitting in their frames, which were situated on her dresser. Paige got up from her bed and walked over to the piece of furniture that held so many memories on it. She stared at the most recent picture taken. Kyle's smile was, well for a lack of words, hot. His grin was beaming at her from behind the thin glass cover. It was so full of joy and happiness. Unfortunately, Paige had not gotten to share that happiness with him for long…

It had been almost four weeks since Kyle's death. Paige had remembered a certain part of what Kyle had said to her when he came back after his death, for one last goodbye.

"_It wasn't your fault, Paige. I understand now that my life was supposed to end the way it did, how it did. It was my destiny. Just like it was our destiny to meet, to fall for each other." _

Paige tried her best to smile through her tears. It was true; they had fallen for each other. But Paige never told him just how far she had fallen for Kyle though. Her mind then replayed her love's last words to her.

"_Who says we won't meet again?"_

No one had said that Paige wouldn't meet Kyle again, and no one was ever going to. She had always been waiting for that day to come; the day that she would be reunited with the love of her life.

"That's it Kyle." Paige choked out. More tears fell from her eyes as she looked up toward the Heavenly Realm, "No more waiting." The picture frame dropped from her hands and to the floor while her voice rang throughout the room when she disappeared in blue and white orbs

Just as Paige's Whitelighter orbs engulfed her, another set of white and blue lights entered the room. The orbs formed a man with short, brownish/black hair and blue eyes that you could sink into. He had heard the echo in the room, _"No more waiting" _as he orbed in. The dark haired man took one stride in the room and noticed the shards of glass on the floor. Beneath the sharp pieces of glass there was a picture, a picture which the man remembered well.

"Paige." He sighed. The man brushed off any remains of glass on the picture. His fingers trailed over the lips of his love. The lips he wanted to kiss so badly, but couldn't now. She was gone. She probably moved on with another man. "Why didn't I come back sooner?" he asked himself out loud. A light, which the man did not notice, emerged behind him.

"I don't know. Why didn't you come back sooner?" the female voice questioned. The man turned around and a smile, just like the one in the photograph, grew on his face. However, as soon as that smile appeared on his lips, it had faded.

"Am I too late?" he asked sadly.

The witch shook her head, "No, you'll never be too late." She ran into his arms and kissed her love's lips with so much passion.

"What did you mean when you said no more waiting?" The Whitelighter wondered as he held her in his arms.

"I meant that I wasn't going to wait anymore to go 'Up There' and find you. That's where I went. When I asked an Elder where you were, she said that you came back here looking for me." Paige replied. Her head leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have come back earlier. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I tried to contact you so many times." Kyle began to ramble. Paige put a finger up to his lips.

"It's okay. I'm just glad your back."

"I'm glad I'm back too. And nothing will ever take me away from you again. I love you too much to let you go again." Kyle said before he kissed the top of Paige's head.

"I won't let anything, or anyone, take you away from me." Paige lifted her head from his chest, smiling. "And I love you too." Kyle grinned and lowered his lips onto Paige's and kissed her with love and wanting. They were meant to be together, everyone knew it. Kyle was back to stay with Paige, no matter what happens.

* * *

Rightio, sorry if the ending sucked out loud. It's kind of late here in Ontario, Canada right now, and I really wanted to post this before my head smashed into my laptop due to tiredness. lmao. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Review if you want. I would love to read your thoughts on this! Until next time!  
-3ms (head smashes into laptop) 


End file.
